


The Fix Up

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Rarepair Gang Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can be read alone, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: He should have turned around, grabbed his coffee, and walked right back out. He should have taken Oikawa's presence in neutral territory as a bad omen (because it was). But Daichi has always been a sucker for a pair of pouty lips and a coy smile and he doesn't exactly say no when Oikawa is walking him back to his hotel room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know about this AU:  
> -All parts can be read separately   
> -They are not exactly in chronological order  
> -Every captain is a gang leader, with the gang being their high school name  
> -There was literally 0.07% planning put into this AU  
> -This is less about gangs and more about rare pairs

It wasn't supposed to happen like it did. It wasn't really supposed to happen at all. But fate decided that Daichi’s usual coffee shop would be closed, and that this little cafè was open on the other side of town, a block from where he was meeting with a buyer from Nekoma. 

He would say he wasn't much to look at, in just a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t shirt, but obviously Oikawa thought otherwise because the next thing Daichi knows he's meeting surprised brown eyes and he nearly misses his order being called. 

He should have turned around, grabbed his coffee, and walked right back out. He should have taken Oikawa's presence in neutral territory as a bad omen (because it was). But Daichi has always been a sucker for a pair of pouty lips and a coy smile and he doesn't exactly say no when Oikawa is walking him back to his hotel room.

Rival gangs be damned, Oikawa Tooru was more of a threat when he was on his knees and stealing Daichi’s soul through his dick. 

Daichi decided, when it was over and he picked up a napkin from the nightstand with Oikawa's number scribbled in blue, that man was the devil. 

And maybe Daichi was a masochist, because he didn't stop it from happening again. And again. And again until somewhere along the line it became less like fucking and more like spending weekends tangled up under hotel bed sheets, renting terrible on demand sci-fi movies and watching the way Oikawa's eyes light up when he laughs.

It's not supposed to happen like this, and he certainly should not ask Sugawara for advice. And he should definitely not tell Sugawara all of the details about what got him to this point.

Yet, here he is, sitting on one of those wheeled stools all doctors seemed to have, restlessly rolling back and forth as he waits for the doctor to respond.

Suga just stares at him. “I’m a pediatrician, Dai, not a psychiatrist.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter. You’re still my best friend, you’re supposed to give me advice.”

Suga gives a heavy sigh and a teasing smile. “I suppose that is in the best friend contract we made when we were 14. Okay, so you enjoy hooking up with an attractive man, so what?”

Daichi gives him an unimpressed look, “He’s the leader of Aoba Josei, Suga. How can this be, in any way, a good thing?”

The doctor leans back in his chair and looks serious for a moment. 

“Ask Tsukishima to do some digging. He can find out if Oikawa has any ulterior motives before you get in too deep.”

This is exactly the sort of advice that he shouldn't follow. But he does it anyway because he's running out of options before his heart starts making stupid decisions. 

He doesn’t particularly like the fact that Tsukishima would know about the relationship, but he figures the blond would be a shitty informant if he couldn't dig up a little dirt. 

True to Suga’s predictions, Tsukishima just nods when Daichi asks him, saying he’ll look into it. 

It takes three days and a wad of cash, but Tsukishima always delivers. The informant sends him a concise email stating that there does not seem to be any other motive besides sexual gratification (Daichi cringes at the word choice), but Oikawa is also involved with Kuroo Tetsurou. He completes his report with pictures of Oikawa leaving Kuroo’s apartment, wearing Kuroo’s shirts, dark love bites on his throat that Daichi knows he didn't put there. 

As usual, Daichi isn’t sure if he should be worried or impressed about Tsukishima’s accuracy. 

And for a reason that Daichi either doesn’t want to acknowledge or deal with, he feels a bit like he just got dumped before prom. 

\---

He stops picking up when Oikawa calls, avoids Nekoma’s territory in places Oikawa frequents, anything to stay away from him. He hasn’t spoken to Kuroo in weeks, even ghosting on their last trade meeting.

It’s starting to cause a light tension between Karasuno and Nekoma even though they are supposed to be allies. 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but a few weeks later Kuroo shows up at Daichi’s door, wanting to know what the hell is going on. 

Daichi knows he’s being stupid about it, and any confrontation about it would be probably end in a screaming match. So he doesn't say anything at all.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Kuroo snaps, glaring down at his so called ally from the doorway. 

“What are you talking about? I've just been busy.” The lie spills from his lips faster than he can think it through.

His brain scrambles for ways he can avoid confessing to Kuroo that he a) knows about him and Oikawa, and b) he is also fucking Oikawa. 

But Kuroo keeps pushing, making Daichi feel just a bit guilty when he says, 

“I thought we were becoming friends, Sawamura.”

Daichi can see real anger growing Kuroo’s eyes and he has to remind himself of just how dangerous Kuroo can be before he decides to bite the bullet and tells him. 

He tells him everything right there in his front doorway. 

Kuroo looks taken aback before he gives a sigh. 

“I know. Tooru told me...I just, I don’t know. Thought there was something I did.”

Daichi is a bit startled by how Kuroo called Oikawa by his given name, and tries his best to convince Kuroo that it wasn’t his fault, and he didn’t really know how he got into this situation either. It's all babble, and he's not sure if he's even making sense at this point. Eventually, Nekoma’s leader holds up a hand, stopping him mid sentence. 

Kuroo runs a hand through his already messy hair, and suddenly looks more vulnerable than Daichi has ever seen him. 

“It’s fine,” He laughs sourly, “Tooru and I are...we’re not anything, I guess.”

Daichi has no idea what to do. If he tries to convince him that he and Oikawa were something, that meant Oikawa was cheating. If he tries to play it off as nothing, Kuroo would only feel worse. 

“I would…” He starts carefully, then tries again, “I would just talk to Oikawa about it. More than you have. Try to get all of your feelings across.”

Kuroo invites himself in to flop on Daichi’s couch, making a groaning noise into the cushions. Daichi huffs at him. That wasn’t an offer to come in. But he walks over to the couch and pokes Kuroo in the head. 

“Do you want me to call Oikawa over?”

“No. I’m not sure I want to see him right now.” Kuroo sits up, flipping easily to his feet. Daichi is only a few inches away, and Kuroo looks him up and down. 

“Sawamura, don’t punch me for this.” And he kisses him.

It catches Daichi off guard, so he freezes and lets Kuroo kiss him, he actually starts to kiss back before Kuroo pulls away. It’s only after the contact is lost that Daichi realizes what he did and pushes Kuroo back into the couch. 

“What the hell, Kuroo?!”

Kuroo is only a little smug about it. “I wanted to see what Tooru was after.”

For some reason that answer makes rage coil in Daichi’s gut. This was wrong. This was all so incredibly wrong and fucked up. 

“Get out.”

Kuroo can’t say he didn’t expect that. Daichi is glaring at him. He gets up as his phone starts ringing. Oikawa’s name flashes with a little alien emoji and Kuroo frowns. He shares a look with Daichi, whose expression is caught somewhere between still being furious and becoming curious. Kuroo looks back down at his phone, finally swiping to answer it with a sigh.

“What is it, Tooru?”

_“Someone is in a bad mood. But I’m in town, so how about I come over and you can take that bad mood out on me~?”_

“I’m not so sure,” Kuroo sneers into the phone. More venom than he’d intended leaks into his words, but he can’t stop it, “I’m over at Sawamura’s place. Maybe I’ll just follow your lead and take my frustrations out on him.”

Daichi makes a slightly offended face, but all Kuroo hears is Oikawa's voice coming in too subdued through the phone,

_“That's not what he is to me, Tetsu-chan.”_

The words send a shock of anger through Kuroo and he can’t even think to form a response, so he just slams the end call button. He makes eye contact with Daichi and glares, but the look soon morphs into something sad and he starts walking towards the door without a word.

Daichi looks at Kuroo’s back. The sight pulls at something in his chest and he doesn’t think as he calls out, “I thought you were going to take your frustrations out on me.”

“Trust me, you don’t want me to. I’ll probably just end up punching you.” Kuroo scoffs over his shoulder, still facing the door.

“Then do it. Punch me, and then go fix things with Oikawa. Go find him and tell him you love him, and I’ll stay away from both of you.”

Kuroo turns and gives Daichi a long look. “I’m not...actually mad at you, so I’m not going to punch you. You’re not the problem here, and whether or not you get to stay away is up to Tooru.”

Daichi stares him down. It doesn’t accomplish much. Both of them being gang leaders has endowed them with a certain amount of stoicism, but it gives Daichi enough time to think of what to say next.

“I’m sorry this is hurting you,” He settles for the high road, “but, honestly, I enjoy being with Oikawa. It may be awkward, but we need to talk with him, or else this could spill over into our professional lives. I don’t think either of us want any problems there.” 

The taller man is quiet for a moment, but he doesn’t look as angry anymore. Silently, he takes steps towards Daichi until they’re close enough to touch. 

“I’m going to kiss you again. This is your chance to stop me.” 

Daichi doesn’t back up or make a move to stop him. It’s only when Kuroo is leaning in that Daichi asks, “Why are you actually doing this?”

“Earlier, when I kissed you, it was nice.” Kuroo touches Daichi’s waist, and his eyes are almost startlingly honest. (Tired, Daichi would realize later. He looked so incredibly tired.) “It was nice to kiss someone that wasn’t also trying to rip off my pants.”

Daichi gives Kuroo an odd look. He won’t understand that answer until much later, but he doesn’t make a comment, so the Nekoma leader takes that as a cue to finish leaning in and kisses Daichi soundly. 

This time, the other kisses him back immediately, and he can’t deny that he likes it. The taller man puts his hands on Daichi’s hips and pulls him a bit closer while Daichi’s arms wrap around his shoulders. Kuroo deepens the kiss and lets himself get lost in the feeling. His thumbs rub circles on Daicih’s hips and, yeah, he could do this forever. 

Daichi is about to run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair when he hears a loud knock at the door. Both gang leaders pause and Daichi pushes Kuroo away lightly, approaching the door stiffly. He wasn’t expecting any visitors.

Kuroo sits back down on the couch, trying to keep himself out of sight from anyone who may be at the door. Daichi silently checks the peephole before sighing heavily and twists the lock.

It’s either going to be a disaster or a godsend, but Daichi opens the door. 

It takes no less than two seconds for Oikawa to have his fingers in Daichi’s t shirt, mouthing at his jaw. 

“Hi, Dai-chan.”

Daichi leans away from the tall brunet and casts a worried glance at Kuroo. Oikawa’s sharp eyes follow his gaze and he’s quick to detach himself from Daichi’s throat and invites himself further inside, sliding easily into Kuroo’s lap. 

“Tetsu-chan.” He purrs against the other’s lips.   
“Tooru…”

Kuroo lets himself be kissed for quite some time; he never quite learned how to say no to Oikawa. But eventually he can feel Daichi’s eyes on him and it pulls him back to reality, and away from Oikawa’s lips. 

“What are we doing?” He whispers. Oikawa leans in and kisses him lightly, just a brush of his mouth over Kuroo’s.

“You have two choices, Tetsurou. You can take me home right now, and I’ll be all yours. Or, we can stay here and see where this goes. Either way,” His mocha brown eyes burn deep into Kuroo’s, “I’m yours.”

Kuroo looks over to where Daichi is still standing, actively trying to avoid eye contact. Oikawa starts nipping at his neck and no matter how much he enjoys being with Oikawa, he knows there’s something with Daichi too. He thinks back to their kiss, the feeling of Daichi’s lips slotted just right between his own. He extends a hand to motion Daichi over. 

Slowly, and ever so cautiously, the Karasuno leader approaches the two men on his couch. Oikawa smiles at him, pulling Daichi to sit next to them by the hand and leans in: an invitation.

Dark brown eyes send a quick glance to Kuroo, but the other’s expression is blank, a dull curiosity behind the mask of indifference. He sighs and meets Oikawa half way, mouths already open and tongues twisting together effortlessly. Oikawa makes a pleased little noise. He’s getting what he wanted and he’s so excited he can barely contain himself. He wiggles a bit on Kuroo’s lap and is even more pleased when the dark haired settles his hands on the small of his back. 

Daichi moves his body subtly closer to both of them, and while Kuroo is rubbing his hands up and down Oikawa’s back, he latches onto Daichi’s neck and begins trailing open mouthed kisses on the heated skin. The shorter male’s head is spinning and he doesn’t give himself time to think, because he’s almost certain he will talk himself out of whatever it is that's happening, so he licks into Oikawa’s mouth once before he pulls away.

“If this is going to go any further we need more room.”

Oikawa’s face lights up and before Kuroo can respond, the brunet is jumping off his lap and taking each of their hands and leading them to Daichi’s bedroom as if he owns the place. He throws himself onto the bed and sprawls out, giving the other two a challenging stare. Daichi goes to share a look at Kuroo, but the latter is already making his way to the bed. As an afterthought, he pulls Daichi along with him. Knowing the Karasuno leader, he would stand there forever otherwise. Oikawa is under Kuroo, basking in his attention. He sends Daichi a smirk, reaching out to pull him closer by the shirt. 

“Come on, Daichi. You weren’t this timid last time I was here~.”

And, in a way that’s trying to please Oikawa, Kuroo grabs the bottom of Daichi’s shirt and takes it off quickly, tossing it across the room in a smooth movement. Kuroo’s hand on the back of his neck brings him in for a deep kiss, licking into his mouth in a filthy show.

The action really does please Oikawa, if the noise he makes is any indication. He gives a wicked smile and goes for Kuroo’s belt with eager hands. At the same time, Daichi’s hands start pushing Kuroo’s shirt up his chest. Kuroo is more than happy to help the others strip him down, a cocky smirk on his lips the entire time, and turns his attention to Daichi’s chest. 

The messy haired leader positions them so he’s between Oikawa’s legs and Daichi is between them both. Oikawa sits up to start leaving dark marks down Daichi’s back. The other man pants and bites his lip under the attention, suddenly feeling too warm as Kuroo teases a nipple with his teeth. 

“Don’t hold out on us, Sawamura.”

“Shut u-aahh.” The retort turns into a moan and Daichi’s head drops back against Oikawa. Oikawa smirks and pulls Kuroo’s head towards him to lock their lips over Daichi’s shoulder. 

Nekoma’s leader hums into the kiss and pulls at the sweats Daichi is wearing. His voice comes out rough and commanding when he pulls away from Oikawa’s lips.

“Off. Now.” 

The next few moments are a bit awkward, because none of them really want to leave the pile on the bed, but they eventually get everyone’s clothes off and it finally hits Daichi. He was in bed with a rival gang leader and his boyfriend. He holds up his hands in a slight panic and brings everything to a stop. 

“What…” He takes a breath, looking between the two men in his bed, “How are we…?”

Oikawa slides up to Daichi’s ear, low and sensual, but loud enough for Kuroo to hear too, 

“Depends. What do you you want?”

Daichi swallows. Oikawa’s hands are hot on his hips and Kuroo’s fingers are tracing up his thighs. It makes it hard to form words.

“I have no idea. I’ve never been with more than one guy at once and...honestly, I have no idea how this can work.”

Oikawa’s tone is dripping with excitement and lust, his fingers inching closer to the erection hanging heavy between Daichi’s legs.

“If you want, you can stay between us. We can both make you feel good in a way you never have before.”

Daichi nods, a little bit breathless, especially as Kuroo’s hands smooth up and down his inner thighs.

“Okay. How?”

Kuroo answers for him, “I can open you up, make you feel so good you won’t even know what to do, and you can open up Tooru, prepare him for yourself.”

“Please.” is the only thing Daichi can manage and Oikawa invites himself into the nightstand to search for lube. 

While Oikawa is busy, Kuroo brings Daichi’s mouth back to his own, kissing him as he begins to finally, finally, stroke him off. Daichi bucks his hips into Kuroo’s grip. Behind them, Oikawa makes a pleased little yip when he finds a bottle of lubricant. Kuroo leans into Daichi’s ear, nipping at the shell.

“You want me to open you first, or while you open Tooru?”

“Same time.” He breathes out a laugh, but it’s dampened by a moan as Kuroo’s hand picks up its pace, “I’ve never bottomed before, so I think I need a distraction.”

Kuroo licks his lips in a predatory way, “Then turn around. Tooru is waiting for you.”

Indeed he is. Oikawa is on his back now, legs spread wide, leaving him open for their viewing pleasure. The pretty brunet is smiling when he hands Daichi the lube. A slow smile creeps onto Daichi’s face as he settles on his knees. Kuroo kisses a line down the shorter man’s back as Daichi spills some of the viscous fluid on his fingers. 

He loves how expressive Oikawa is as he works in his middle finger. He’s already moaning for more and Daichi feels more than hears Kuroo’s laugh. 

“He’s always such a slut. Just for us, Sawamura.”

A groan leaves Daichi’s lips, but the sound is drowned out by the noise Oikawa makes as he adds a second finger and scissors them. Kuroo’s breath ghosts across Daichi’s mid back.

“I’m going to start now.” The shorter man nods and tries not to pay attention to the foreign feeling of Kuroo’s finger spreading lube over his virgin hole. He kisses Oikawa’s pelvic bone and upwards to keep himself distracted. 

It gets harder and harder to ignore the feeling as Kuroo keeps adding fingers, and a moan spills from Daichi’s lips before he even registers the pleasure building beneath his hips. The Crow’s leader drops his head to Oikawa’s shoulder, gasping as Kuroo brushes against something inside him that has his cock twitching. He curves his fingers inside of Oikawa, slipping in a third when Oikawa arches his back upwards, thrusting his hand shallowly. The brunet bucks his hips up in an attempt to get Daichi to give him more, and Kuroo leans in to speak in Daichi’s ear.

“Look at Tooru. He’s practically begging for your cock.” The words make Daichi moan louder as he moves down slowly, leaving kisses along Oikawa’s chest, making hickeys on his thighs as Kuroo finishes preparing him. Oikawa whines beneath them.

“H-hurry up, please.” Kuroo withdraws his fingers and Daichi feels a peculiar emptiness, but he’s urged forward by Kuroo.

“Go on.”

Oikawa lifts his hips in an invitation, gripping the pillow under his head, and Daichi lines up and pushes into him in one thrust. Oikawa cries out and even Kuroo lets out a soft fuck and holds Daichi still by the hips. Daichi whines at Kuroo to let him go, but Kuroo’s grip is firm.

“Are you ready for me, Sawamura?”

Daichi takes a sharp breath in, both to steady himself and because Oikawa is already trying to fuck himself on Daichi’s cock. “Just do it.”

The slide into Daichi is slow. Daichi grits his teeth while Kuroo peppers his shoulders with kisses and Oikawa rubs circles on his arms. Kuroo finally bottoms out and Daichi moans loudly, his fingers gripping Oikawa’s hips hard enough to bruise. He felt so full. Oikawa was so tight and hot around him, and Kuroo was so big inside of him. It was nearly too much. But then Kuroo started to move.

Daichi drops to his elbows, his arms framing Oikawa’s head, and Kuroo pulls almost entirely out of him before thrusting sharply back in. Oikawa’s hips snap up to match his boyfriend’s rhythm almost instinctually. Daichi is torn between arching backwards and thrusting forward, so he just moans and sinks his teeth into Oikawa’s neck. 

Kuroo takes that as permission to go faster, pushing Daichi deeper into Oikawa, pulling a cry from both of the men under him. Oikawa brings Daichi close, dragging his nails down broad shoulders and looking past him at Kuroo.

“Tetsu...hnng. Harder.” 

Daichi is too lost in the dual sensation to even say anything as Kuroo puts more force behind his thrusts. He falls forward into Oikawa as the latter begins moving his hips faster, chasing the orgasm he can feel building in his gut. Daichi’s cock is pounding into his prostate and soon he’s coming, spilling over his stomach and Daichi’s chest and moaning loudly. The brunet tightens around Daichi as he rides out his orgasm. His hips slow down, but Kuroo is only moving faster, pushing Daichi into Oikawa’s sensitive prostate.

The raven haired man flattens a hand over Daichi’s back and uses it as leverage to angle himself just right to have Daichi seeing stars. With the new angle and Oikawa’s hole still tight and hot around him, Daichi comes hard inside of Oikawa, making the other whine and arch up. Daichi clenches as he comes, and it’s so tight around Kuroo that it sends him coming too suddenly, a low moan leaving his throat.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room is the three of them panting. Daichi’s arms are shaking and he relieves them, laying his full weight on Oikawa. The other leader doesn’t complain, but Kuroo pulls out of Daichi slowly when he hears Oikawa whine quietly. He taps Daichi’s thigh gently.

“Get up, you’re crushing Tooru.”

Daichi’s only response is to groan before he rolls off, and out, of Oikawa so that he’s laying on his back next to him. Kuroo grins down at his sated lovers as he climbs off the bed. The other two can hear him rummaging around for a few minutes, which should probably concern Daichi more than it does, until Kuroo comes back with a warm towel and two water bottles. Daichi is about to make a comment about Kuroo invading his privacy and touching his things when one of the water bottles is pressed into his hand.

“Drink something.” Daichi tells himself that he doesn’t argue because he’s still shaking. 

Oikawa lets Kuroo clean him up as he sips from his own drink, more than used to Kuroo’s attentive after sex nature. He waits until Daichi is clean too and curls into his side. He’s all too pleased when Daichi wraps an arm around his shoulders without hesitation.

“Tell me that wasn’t a one time thing.” Oikawa mumbles into Daichi’s chest. Daichi glances down at him.

“I have no idea what that was to begin with.” 

Kuroo plants a quick kiss on Oikawa’s cheek as he slides back into the bed beside them. He shoots Daichi a sly grin. 

“Whatever it was was amazingly hot.”

“How are you two so calm about this?” Daichi is sure his eyebrows will be permanently furrowed by the time these two leave.

Oikawa shrugs, “It’s not the first time I’ve done something like this.”

Kuroo just laughs, “That was something straight out of my fantasies, so I’m not going to complain.” 

“Well,” Daichi sits up, taking his arm from around Oikawa and looking away from both of them, “I’m still unsure about this whole thing.”

Oikawa and Kuroo share a look. Kuroo can see the thinly veiled threat of self consciousness behind Oikawa’s poker face. He sighs and pulls Oikawa to his side, letting him press his cheek to his shoulder.

“You don’t have to make any decisions tonight. And we don’t even need to put a label on this. But the option is here. I just want to make one thing clear,” Kuroo’s voice drops an octave, his arm tightening around Oikawa, “you can have both of us, or neither.”

Daichi says nothing, just looks back to give the others a long look before turning forward again and scratching the back of his head. Oikawa shifts further away, an unconscious gesture that leaves his hand in Kuroo’s as the only remaining contact. He finally got what he wanted, but he had been fearing this rejection since Kuroo discovered his exploits with the Karasuno leader.

Finally, after a tense silence, Daichi breathes out a sigh, 

“I’m not saying no. I just...I just want to make sure this won’t hurt Karasuno in the end.”

Kuroo sits up straight and places a kiss lightly on the nape of Daichi’s neck, silently relieved when the other doesn’t even flinch. 

“This isn’t about Karasuno. Or Nekoma. Or Seijou. Just stop thinking like a dad for one minute.” Then, quieter, “This is about the three of us.”

It’s a relief when Daichi lets out a loud laugh, “Sorry, it’s just my natural reaction.”

“Does that mean you’ll think about it?” Oikawa didn’t really plan for his voice to come out so weak, but there was still a nervous knot in his stomach. Daichi looks over his shoulder at him with a small smile.

“It means I already am.” Seijou’s leader absolutely beams at him and squeezes his boyfriend’s fingers. Daichi blushes and faces away again. “Just give me some time.” 

At this point, the request is more of a formality than a stipulation, because Daichi can already feel himself waning to the other two, but it’s against his nature to rush into things. Regardless, his words seem to break the tension as Oikawa makes a happy humming noise and wraps his arms around Daichi’s middle. His voice is muffled by Daichi’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Dai-chan.”

“I don’t think you should thank me yet.” But there’s something soft in his voice that tells the others not to believe it. They know better than to think Daichi would still be in this bed with them otherwise.

Kuroo pouts, “Where’s my hug, Tooru?”

Oikawa turns to give him a sassy look before lifting one arm, giving Kuroo room to join in on hugging Daichi. Kuroo slides in without a second thought, securing an arm around each man and kissing Oikawa’s cheek with an audible smooching sound. There’s a comfortable silence before the catlike man speaks,

“We make a very sexy sandwich.” 

Oikawa bursts into giggles while Daichi groans and drops his head into his hands to hide the grin that’s forming.

“You’re so cheesy.” Daichi mumbles.

“Every sandwich needs cheese.” Kuroo proceeds to laugh at his own joke while Oikawa struggles for air beside him. Before Daichi can stop himself, he hears himself sigh, 

“Why do I like you again?”

“Aw!” Kuroo brightens impossibly, “Sawamura, you like me!” Daichi blushes and is about to deny it, but one look at Kuroo’s face brings him to a stop. The other man is looking at him with guileless eyes, seeming soft where he’s usually sharp, and it makes Daichi’s heart beat too hard.

“You know you’re not making this ‘considering’ thing easy.” Oikawa laughs and pushes himself between the other two to curl up on Kuroo’s lap.

“That’s the point, Dai-chan!” Daichi glares, but it holds no heat. 

“I know, but this is just something I need to think about. I need to do it so I won’t keep second guessing myself. I can’t just jump into things.” Kuroo has one arm around Daichi’s shoulders and the other rested comfortably around Oikawa’s waist.

“Take your time, Sawamura. Don’t make us something you’ll regret later on.” Oikawa hums in agreement. Daichi smiles at them, a touch sheepish.

“Well, that’s good, because I don’t want to regret you.” 

A phone starts going off from the pile of clothes on the floor, sending all three gang bosses to their feet in seconds. Daichi manages to find the device between his boxers and Oikawa’s jeans. He hands the phone to Seijou’s leader. He should have known that poppy ringtone belonged to Oikawa. The brunete answers the phone brightly. 

“Iwa-chan~! Guess what I just did!” Daichi groans somewhere behind him as Kuroo pats his shoulder sympathetically. 

_“I don’t even want to know...You didn’t forget about Kyoutani delivering the Tokyo shipment tonight, did you?”_ At Oikawa’s silence, Iwaizumi growls, _“Shittykawa…”_

“I’ll go, I’ll go, Iwa-chan, don’t worry.” Iwaizumi sighs and Oikawa can envision his best friend rubbing his forehead with exasperation. Oikawa knows Iwaizumi is still laid up after he was shot, and it’s now up to him to oversee the things that his right hand usually would. The reminder of Iwaizumi’s injury makes Oikawa’s chest tighten. His voice turns serious. “I’ll handle it, Iwa-chan. I promise.”

It still haunts him, the memory of Iwaizumi yelling his name, three gunshots, blood making the floor slick and slippery as Iwaizumi staggered towards him, saying, _“Tooru, are you alright?”_ even when he was barely standing anymore. He remembers hauling Iwaizumi away from the building and slamming into the back door of Sugawara’s clinic. 

His mouth feels dry. 

Kuroo and Daichi exchange a concerned look when the volume of Iwaizumi’s voice on the other end of the phone gets loud enough for even them to hear. 

_“Are you even listening to me, Trashykawa?”_ Oikawa doesn’t move until Kuroo steps forward to give Oikawa’s shoulder a shake, pulling him out of his head.

“Hm?” Oikawa blinks twice, gathering himself, “Ah, yes, yes. I’ll take care of everything, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi knows there’s something off about the lilt of Oikawa’s voice, but there’s not much he can do about it without being face to face. He hangs up with a gravelly farewell, and Oikawa finally lets his hand drop from his ear. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi asks quietly. His voice is almost abrasive in the silence. Oikawa smiles anyway, but it’s the one he gives to his clients and in photos. It’s just another lie.

“Of course, Dai-chan!” Kuroo shoots him a look, but it’s purposefully ignored. Surprisingly, it’s Daichi that makes a comment about it.

“Don’t lie to us, Oikawa.” Oikawa doesn’t reply, but it’s not like they expected anything less. He fidgets in place for a few seconds before reaching for the pants he’s only 76% sure belong to him, mumbling.

“I have to go.” By the time Oikawa has snatched his shirt and is trying to leave the room, Daichi and Kuroo have some clothes on as well. Oikawa makes it to the hallway before a tan hand catches his wrist and Daichi is looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

“I’m serious, Oikawa. You can have your secrets-we all do-but at least don’t lie to our faces like that.”

“Two weeks ago,” Oikawa blinks tears from his eyes as he looks between his two lovers, “there was a job, and it didn’t go as planned. Iwa-chan...my right hand...he got hurt.” 

Kuroo is by his side in an instant, pulling Oikawa close, while Daichi simply asks, 

“How?” Oikawa tucks his head into Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Protecting me. He was shot and...he almost died. For me.” Kuroo’s arms hold Oikawa tightly, joined by Daichi’s hands coming around his middle. 

“I’m sorry that happened.” Oikawa doesn’t respond, so Kuroo kisses his brown curls sweetly.

“Would you like us to walk you out?” Oikawa lets himself out of the embrace while wiping the unshed tears from his eyes. He shakes his head and schools his expression back into the blank slate he wears in public, as if he was never upset in the first place.

“No, I can handle it.” He adds on to it, a small whisper, “But thank you.”

Oikawa gets dressed quickly after that, making sure to kiss both of them before he leaves, to mutter a quiet “I love you” against Kuroo’s lips as he grabs his jacket. The door clicks shut as he leaves and Kuroo sighs through his nose. 

“Well,” He says, turning towards Daichi, “you got to experience two sides of Tooru tonight. The sexy side, and the side he pretends doesn’t exist.”

“I take it that wasn’t the first time you saw the latter?” Kuroo shakes his head, pulls on his shirt.

“Tooru and I have been on and off for a long time. He may not seem it, but he actually puts a lot of pressure on himself. As far as Tooru is concerned, any mistakes that happen in Seijou are his fault and his responsibility.” Kuroo makes solid eye contact with Daichi, “Just a tip, with you being in Karasuno, never mention Kageyama to him. It’s a sore subject.”

“Understood.” Daichi nods, “Are you leaving too?” 

Kuroo nods, “I probably should. Yaku is already pissed I left him to handle things with our new guy. He’s a bit of a handful.” Daichi tries not to look disappointed, but Kuroo sees right through him. The taller man chuckles and walks closer to him, “And to think a couple hours ago you were going to kick me out of here.”

“Shut up.” Daichi mumbles, but lets Kuroo pull him in for a kiss regardless. Kuroo smiles against Daichi’s lips. He keeps it light and sweet, something Daichi never really expected to come from someone like Kuroo.

“I’ll see you around, Sawamura.” 

Daichi pretends his face isn’t bright red and says, “Daichi. Just...call me Daichi.” When he sees Kuroo’s bright yet teasing smile, he continues, “All things considered, you know.”

“All things being you fucking my boyfriend and my dick in your ass?” A smack lands dully on Kuroo’s shoulder and the messy haired man laughs as he pulls away, making sure his phone and wallet are in his pockets.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. See you later, Daichi.”

Karasuno’s usually steadfast leader hesitates for a moment, waiting until Kuroo is reaching the doorway, “See you later...Tetsurou.” Kuroo freezes, turning to face Daichi slowly.

“That’s not fair.” He says as he makes the three strides back to the shorter man and cups his face. Their lips meet in the middle and Daichi only pulls away when he can’t breathe anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know. But sometimes it’s hard to justify everything else I do.”
> 
> Sugawara grimaces. He knows exactly what everything else means. But he can also hear the strain in Iwaizumi’s voice, a telltale sign of the guilt he holds. Sugawara, of all people, can understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excuse to write iwasuga smut, thanks for coming to the self indulgent show

Daichi waits until the front door is locked behind Kuroo before he falls back on his couch and reaches blindly at the coffee table. Grabbing his phone, he dials his best friend’s number from memory. Sugawara doesn’t even have time to give a greeting when Daichi starts speaking.

_“Remember my Oikawa problem? Well, I may have added to it.”_

Suga heaves a sigh and Daichi can faintly hear some beeping and papers shuffling. Sugawara is obviously in the clinic, but Daichi hardly feels bad for bothering him.

“What did you do?”

“Long story short, Oikawa was also sleeping with-or dating, though I’m not really sure it matters at this point-Kuroo Tetsurou and I may have just slept with both of them.” And as an afterthought, “At the same time.”

There’s a coughing sound from Sugawara’s end that definitely didn’t come from his silver haired friend, and a giggle that is definitely Sugawara’s.

“Suga, who’s with you right now?”

“...A patient.” Comes the belated reply. Daichi sighs.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because I’m lying.” Sugawara answers quickly, “But that’s not why you called. What are you doing, Dai? Kuroo and Oikawa?” 

Daichi sighs for what feels like the hundredth time today, deciding to let Sugawara get away with this one. Daichi never wins these back and forths anyway.

“I honestly have no idea, but when I’m with them...it doesn’t feel wrong.” 

Sugawara’s end goes silent for a moment, only the low, unfamiliar voice muttering something Daichi can’t make out, and then Sugawara is back, chuckling, “Then I can’t judge you for it. The heart wants what it wants, ne?”

“But what if your brain is telling you that your heart has a bad idea?”

“Daichi,” Sugawara chides, sounding too much like Daichi’s mother, “stop worrying about everything for one second. Stop being Sawamura of Karasuno and just be Daichi. What does Daichi want?”

Another sigh leaves the brunet’s lips, “I want both of them”

“Then go get them. The Daichi I know doesn’t give up on what he wants.” Daichi laughs at Sugawara’s over enthusiastic tone, but agrees nonetheless. 

“Now it’s your turn. Who’s with you, Suga?” The doctor goes quiet again and there’s more murmuring. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime…” 

Daichi sits up so fast the blood leaving his head makes him dizzy. His mind swirls around the name. Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi. That’s Oikawa’s friend, the one that was injured. It made more sense now.

“What? When did...you treated him, didn’t you?” Sugawara’s voice comes through quiet, slightly muffled.

“...I couldn’t let someone else die.”

“Suga. Koushi, we both know that wasn’t your fault.” Sugawara doesn’t answer, but it’s not like Daichi expects him to. This conversation has been repeated so often over the last three years that it’s simply a reminder of the things his best friend hasn’t forgiven himself for. Daichi can hear more talking in the background until Sugawara speaks into the phone again.

“Hajime says to take care of Oikawa.”

“Hajime, huh? He’s more than just a patient, isn’t he?” When Sugawara doesn’t answer, Daichi continues, “Fine, you’ll tell me eventually. Tell him that of course I’ll take care of Oikawa.”

“I’ll come by tomorrow. We can talk more then. I’ll bring food?”

“Yeah. Shoyu ramen, please.” Sugawara laughs, promising he’ll pick up lunch and be at Daichi’s apartment by noon. He looks to his side where Iwaizumi is propped up against the headboard, one arm in a sling and a thick bandage over his left side.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. It was probably a good thing he called. Now I know that Oikawa’s finally in good hands.” Sugawara hums and shoves Iwaizumi’s patient file onto the growing pile of paperwork on his desk.

“Daichi will have his hands full.”

Sugawara’s back is facing Iwaizumi, but it’s not really helping when he can feel green eyes staring holes into his back. He’s still trying to organize things when Iwaizumi asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sugawara says with a slump to his shoulders, “just stressed.”

“Should I not come around as often anymore? I know it can’t be easy having a gang member hanging around here…” The young doctor turns around and takes the few steps towards the bed.

“No, it’s not your fault. I just worry about Dai sometimes. Besides, I like having you around.” Iwaizumi nods, still unsure.

“Do you...need my help with anything?” 

Sugawara bites his lip mischievously. “Distract me?”

“That’s not what I was expecting, but alright.” The other chuckles lightly, careful not to shake his side too much. 

“I’m fine, really. So, let me check your stitches and then we can get to the distracting.” Iwaizumi grimaces at the thought, but lets Sugawara come closer and unwrap the bandage over his side. 

“You know how much I hate this part.” Iwaizumi grits out as the doctor prods a ragged edge of flesh. Sugawara hums, his ‘pediatrician voice’ in place.

“I know, but we need to make sure it’s healing properly.” The wound on his side is the worst. It’s large and is staining the area his external obliques were stitched back together an ugly purple-red. Sugawara brushes his fingers over the sutures with a gentle motion, and Iwaizumi winces a bit. The doctor notices. “How’s your pain level?”

“It doesn’t hurt any more than it did yesterday, so that’s a plus.”

“That’s good.” Sugawara says with a smile. He’s quick to patch the would back up with fresh dressings and helps his patient to pull the sling off of his right arm. “It looks like your shoulder is regaining some normal motion.”

“Well, I have a good doctor. I would hope I was healing nicely.” 

“Trying to suck up to me, Hajime?” Sugawara laughs and it only takes a moment for him to check the wound. A bullet had travelled straight through his subscapularis, barely grazing the bottom of his right scapula. Really, he was lucky. Just a bit higher, and the bullet could have hit his axillary artery and he would have bled out within fifteen minutes. Sugawara hooks the sling carefully back over Iwaizumi’s neck.

“More like a compliment. People deserve some every now and then.” Sugawara stares at him for a beat.

“You really are too sweet to be in this business.” 

“Honestly,” Iwaizumi smiles ruefully, “sometimes I feel like my work is the only thing keeping me grounded.” Sugawara climbs onto the bed next to Iwaizumi, taking care not to bump his side.

“What would you have done, if not this? If you could be anything?”

“I’m not sure. My only goal has ever been making sure Oikawa is safe. He’s the last bit of family I have.” When Iwaizumi glances at Sugawara the other looks sad, so he adds on, “Maybe a cop or something? Ironic, I know, but I think I would just like to make sure people are safe. Heh, I guess I’m the cop of Seijou then.” 

Sugawara cracks a smile,

“That’s perfect for you.” The smile turns devious, “Officer Iwaizumi.” 

“It’s quite far from the truth, though.” Iwaizumi ignores Sugawara’s playful flirting, looking down at his wounds. His pained expression spoke of more than just a physical hurt. The pediatrician’s own expression softens and he puts a hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh.

“You’re protecting the people you care about. That’s what matters, isn’t it?”

“I know. But sometimes it’s hard to justify everything else I do.”

Sugawara grimaces. He knows exactly what everything else means. But he can also hear the strain in Iwaizumi’s voice, a telltale sign of the guilt he holds. Sugawara, of all people, can understand. He runs a hand soothingly over Iwaizumi’s knee. 

“I know, but for people like us, this is the only type of life we have. I try to focus on the good, even if it could be wrong.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t bring up the fact that he chose this life, had come into it without question. He doesn’t tell Sugawara that he could’ve opted out the moment he found Oikawa’s stash of pills in high school, or that he was the one who bought a gun off the street at age 17. Instead, he watches Sugawara’s fingers trace over his kneecap.

“You’re a good person, Sugawara-san.”

“Not a good person,” He says, “I’m just trying to make up for the mistakes I’ve made. A way of living with the guilt, I suppose.” 

“The fact that you feel guilt at all makes you a better person than most of us.”

“Sometimes I regret leaving Karasuno. Leaving Daichi to handle things on his own. It was just too much for me.”

“Sawamura-san is strong. He’s very capable of handling things by himself. Oikawa wouldn’t like someone who can’t deal with their own shit.” 

“I know that. It’s just, I know I put him in a difficult situation when I left.” Sugawara’s fingers are twisted in the fabric of Iwaizumi’s pants, and Iwaizumi wants to see the tension leave his doctor’s face.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says quietly. Sugawara smiles as he looks over at him, something forced and half true.

“I try not to, but sometimes it’s hard.”

“I know.” Iwaizumi tells him, and he means it. Sugawara rests his head against Iwaizumi’s good shoulder. 

“This conversation isn’t very distracting.”

Iwaizumi snorts, “What do you suggest then, Doctor Sugawara?”

“Nothing that’s going to hurt you.” Iwaizumi watches Sugawara shed his lab coat and sit back on his heels.

“Is that so?” Sugawara turns back and places a hand on the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck, kissing him slowly.

“You don’t need any more pain.” 

Iwaizumi settles his good arm around the shorter man’s waist and kisses back, lips sliding lazily over Sugawara’s. This, unlike feelings and emotional bullshit, was something he could handle. Sugawara wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, pushing closer until he hears the other hiss in pain. He doesn’t get a chance to apologize when Iwaizumi grips his hip and bites at his bottom lip, tilting his head to get a better angle. Sugawara gasps quietly, actively trying not to move in a way that would aggravate Iwaizumi’s injuries. There’s a part of his brain telling him not to push this, that it could make the wounds reopen, but there’s another part of him that tells his brain to be quiet. Between their tongues meeting and Iwaizumi’s hand slipping down his side, Sugawara’s mind settles on a compromise. 

He pulls away and gets off the bed. Iwaizujmi stares at him, confused, as Sugawara takes a moment to consider the consequences of his actions before saying fuck it and dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. 

“Come here, Hajime.” Iwaizumi blinks at him blankly until something clicks in his mind and he smiles. Carefully, as not to disturb his bandages, he scoots to the side of the bed in front of the doctor. The brunet watches as Sugawara gently unfastens his pants and tugs them away from his hips. He’s not hard yet, but that doesn’t deter Sugawara in the least.

The doctor palms him through his boxers, satisfied in the fact that Iwaizumi is watching him. Seijou’s right hand muffles a moan behind his lips. It’s been three weeks since he’s even been able to jerk off without hurting himself, and the touch makes him feel hypersensitive. As Sugawara draws Iwaizumi’s hardening length through the slit of his boxers, he looks at the man above him.

“Just remember to breathe,” 

“Easy for you to say.” Iwaizumi mutters through his teeth. The silver haired man starts leaving kisses and marks along Iwaizumi’s base, stroking his cock slowly. He smirks when Iwaizumi’s hand fists into his hair. A groan is pulled from Iwaizumi’s throat when Sugawara suckles just the tip of his member. The sound is followed quickly after by a growl.

“Are you going to tease me all night, Koushi?” Sugawara wipes the smirk from his lips, makes sure Iwaizumi is looking at him as he sinks down over his length. Iwaizumi’s grip tightens in ash gray hair and he pulls, just enough to feel Sugawara moan around him. The other man breathes steadily through his nose as he starts to bob his head, moving downwards until his throat is stuffed with as much of Iwaizumi as he can take.

“Goddamn.” Iwaizumi swears, head falling back. He resists the urge to roll his hips into Sugawara’s mouth, but only because his side aches with every inhale. Sugawara is rubbing his thumbs over the lines of Iwaizumi’s hips, trying to get him to stop straining and enjoy this. He hollows out his cheeks and the action has Iwaizumi spewing profanities again.

“Fucking hell, Koushi, you’re amazing.” Sugawara puts his hands flat on Iwaizumi’s hips to steady him as well as bring himself closer. Iwaizumi is running his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, wrist twitching with the desire to push that hot mouth down further.

“Koushi. Hahh, fuck. I’m close.” Iwaizumi grits out. He pushes the hair on Sugawara’s forehead back and holds it there, getting a clear view of his cock slipping in and out of the young doctor’s mouth. It’s one of the best things Iwaizumi has ever seen. 

Sugawara’s eyes are closed, concentrating on making Iwaizumi come, a slight blush staining the top of his cheeks. And, above all else, he looks like he’s in complete bliss with his mouth wrapped around Iwaizumi’s hard dick.

In a way, Iwaizumi wishes he could watch this forever, feel this wet heat forever, but he can feel the tension building up in his gut and it’s honestly taking all of his willpower not to push Sugawara’s head down and fuck into his mouth. His breath is coming harshly, a tell tale sign for Sugawara that Iwaizumi is on the edge. He hollows his cheeks again and Iwaizumi is coming with a deep moan, spilling his load into the back of Sugawara’s throat. 

Sugawara takes his time pulling away, using his tongue to make a show of cleaning his cock before pulling off with a lewd pop and smiling innocently. If not for his blown out pupils and wet, red lips, it would look like he didn’t just have a dick in his mouth. 

Iwaizumi stares at him with an awed but amused smile, “You’re amazing.”

“So you’ve said.” Sugawara laughs as he stands up, stretching his arms behind his head. Iwaizumi gapes a bit, blushing.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Well, I mean, that was amazing, but you. You’re pretty wonderful.” The shorter man laughs brightly. Teasing this gang member was quickly becoming one of his favorite things. Iwaizumi’s blush darkens and he pouts, making Sugawara laugh again, but he leans in and kisses the grumpy look from his face.

“I know, thank you.” Iwaizumi looks in his eyes, hand trailing over Sugawara’s side.

“Is there...anything I can do for you?”

“Not today.” The pediatrician smiles sweetly, “You shouldn’t move too much. I don’t want to risk opening your wounds.” 

“I feel bad, though.” Iwaizumi mutters. The tips of his ears are tinged pink. Sugawara leans in close to Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Just think, the faster you heal, the sooner you can return the favor.” He whispers, sending Iwaizumi a wink as he steps back. He’s always surprised, pleasantly so, at how easy it is to make the stoic looking man blush. Sugawara just laughs again and reaches for his phone, looking at his appointment schedule for the next day. He sighs a bit. 

The clinic is busier than it’s been in a while, and even though that should be a good thing, it’s tough going when he doesn’t have any real employees. Some days he worries that he’s going to collapse during an appointment. He’s well aware that he looks as exhausted as he feels. Honestly, the ‘distraction’ he wanted wasn’t so much from his past (he’s more or less used to dealing with that) as it was from his workload. 

Iwaizumi can tell what’s happening now, and he feels worse for a different reason. He shouldn’t be here at all, he thinks. He knows his file has lies in it, just in case. His very presence is putting Sugawara at risk. The thought makes him sick. 

“Dr. Sugawara,” Iwaizumi starts, but trails off. He’s not sure how to say what he wants to say without making it seem like he’s ungrateful. Because really, that’s the opposite impression he wants to give. Sugawara has put himself in so much danger simply by treating him. The doctor is about to make a comment about the sudden formality until he sees the guilt etched into the lines of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Hajime,” Sugawara mumbles, turning away again, “don’t look at me like that.”

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi says needlessly. He looks down at his fist curled in his lap. “I just want to help, but most of the time I’m that I’m here...I’m just a burden to you.”

Quiet footsteps lead to a weight on the bed and warm lips pressed to the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. Sugawara’s voice is warm and tired, but achingly soft.

“You’re never a burden.” But gentle words are not enough to quell the type of worry that sits heavy in Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I’m putting you in danger by being here. You could lose your license if someone knew, but at the same time...I know I wouldn’t be alive without your help. I’m indebted to you for it. I just wish I could help you in some way.”

“You can make it up to me when you’re healed.” The silver haired man nips at the back of his neck, giggled when Iwaizumi groans. He can tell that the gang member is upset, so he adds, “In every way. If you want to help around here, you can. If you want to distract me from work, you can. In any way.”

“You still want me around after I’ve healed?” The doctor gives him a flat look.

“I’ve been telling you that you can ‘make things up’ after you’ve healed. Of course I still want you around. This is neutral territory, you know.” Iwaizumi smiles and tips his head back to look at Sugawara. Silver hair is falling into his face and there’s the barest hint of a pout on his lips. He’s just so damn pretty.

“Just checking.”

“Well, knock it off.” Sugawara grumbles, “Me wanting you around is not going to change, so you should just accept it as a fact.”

Seijou’s knight shifts to lean against the headboard again, and Sugawara sidles up against him. If not for the bullet wounds, Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind spending his days like this. Sugawara’s hair tickles his neck and his presence is a comforting warmth at his side.

“Koushi,” his mouth is moving before he can even process the words he’s saying, “be my boyfriend.” 

Sugwara’s eyes go wide as he snaps his head up to look Iwaizumi in the eyes. 

“Yes!” He blurts out, maybe too quickly. “I mean, of course, but...are you sure?”

“I really like you.” Iwaizumi says. Pink tinges the tips of his ears, but he looks determined all the same.

“Huh. I figured you would have wanted to stay away to ‘keep me safe’.” Sugawara says with a teasing smile. Iwaizumi blushes harder at the air quotes.

“I would feel better being around to protect you, since the damage is already done…” The pediatrician hums happily and kisses Iwaizumi’s warm cheek.

“Well then, get better. Let me take care of you in the meantime.”

“You’re perfect.” Iwaizumi laughs. It’s the doctor’s turn to blush now. He’s not used to such open compliments, especially not ones said so genuinely. Iwaizumi smirks with pride at bringing a flush to the other’s face and moves to get up.

“I should probably go. You need to sleep at some point.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind if you stayed.” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow with a quirk of his lips. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Sugawara looks away, stuttering a bit over his words.

“I just, I meant that, that I like it when you’re around. Besides, I don’t really trust you being out in the world with your injuries.” Iwaizumi barks out a laugh, only stopping when the shaking of his chest sent pain shooting up his ribs. 

“I’d like to stay, if that’s alright.” Sugawara pouts a bit at being laughed at, but his voice holds a teasing air.

“Of course it’s alright. I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise, dummy.”

“I’m just being polite.” Iwaizumi sticks his tongue out at the shorter man in a rare display of childishness, and Sugawara is taken aback by how much younger it makes him look. A little less rough around the edges, a little more like the youthful 27 years old he was supposed to be. The doctor puts his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and lets out a good natured laugh.

“You don’t need to be polite around me.”

“Fine. Help me out of this sling then. My elbow is killing me.”

“Okay, but you need to be careful about it.” Sugawara chides him, but helps him slip the sling over his head and unclips the strap around his chest. Iwaizumi slowly extends his elbow and curls his bicep a few times. It’s tense, but the ache in his shoulder is significantly less than it used to be. He pulls his shirt over his head with cautious movements and strips out of his jeans as well. He catches Sugawara staring.

“See something you like?” He teases.

“Oh, yes. A lot I like, actually.” At this point, Iwaizumi should really know better than to tease someone who has no shame. Heat burns his cheeks again and he bites his tongue.

“There’s no need to be shy, Hajime.” Sugawara croons, “It’s not like I’m going to jump you or anything.”

“Too bad,” Iwaizumi laughs at Sugawara’s tone, “that sounds like fun.” 

The doctor walks over to him and lightly pokes at his bandages, smirking when the other winces. 

“You’ll tear your stitches trying to keep up with me. Stop trying to push yourself.”

“I’ll stop trying when you stop tempting me.”

“Deal with it.” Sugawara laughs and kisses his lips sweetly. “Sorry about poking you, I was trying to prove my point.”

“It’s fine. I deserved it.” Iwaizumi settles into Sugawara’s bed and pats the empty space next to him. Karasuno’s former member shoots him a blinding smile, stripping down to his boxers before sliding under the thick blanket next to Iwaizumi. Sugawara notices how close they are, but thinks how it’s not close enough. 

“I wish I could actually sleep in your arms tonight.” He sighs. Iwaizumi frowns, brows knitting together like he’s annoyed.

“Me too. I’d like to be able to hold my boyfriend.” Sugawara chuckles a bit.

“You really like saying that, don’t you?” The dark haired man grins at him.

“It’s nice to say out loud.”

“You’re actually pretty sentimental, aren’t you?” Sugawara eyes him as he gives a one shouldered shrug.

“I hold onto the people I care about is all.”

“Well, I’m glad to be one of those people you care about.” Iwaizumi reaches out just enough to touch Sugawara’s hand and smiles. It’s not much, but it’s the most he can do without white hot agony splitting up his ribs. Sugawara seems to understand, moves close enough to lean his head on the outside of Iwaizumi’s left arm.

That’s how Iwaizumi falls asleep, his mind wandering from the night’s scheduled supply delivery, to the constant ache in his side, but mostly the feeling of Sugawara next to him and knowing in his heart that it was only the first of many nights he would be spending in the same bed.


End file.
